When testing various devices, it is important to make sure that testing mimics real world scenarios and conditions. For example, when testing a data center grade network switch, a test operator may want to stress test the network switch using a substantial number (e.g., hundreds of thousands or millions) of flows (e.g., packet groups or sessions). Conventional testing equipment has limits (e.g., hardware and memory related limits) associated with the number of flows that can be emulated. In particular, the number of concurrent emulated flows is generally related to memory resources. For example, conventional testing equipment typically generates packet related metrics by storing and analyzing packet related data that is indexed by flow identifiers. However, storing packet data for millions of flows requires substantial memory resources, which can be very expensive and inefficient.
Accordingly, in light of these difficulties, a need exists for improved methods, systems, and computer readable media for storing data associated with packet related metrics.